Daisy
by Rashall
Summary: When Finn and Jake set off to save Princess Bubblegum from the evil Ice King, they meet an unexpected someone, who will change Finn's life forever. first Fanfic! will be kinda short :P
1. Chapter 1: Through the forest of Ooo

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, sorry if it isn't good . tell me if I should keep going and I'll write the second chapter.

Chapter 1

"Finn!" shouted princess Bubblegum as The evil Ice King took her away to his Ice Palace. "ICE KIIING!" screamed Finn in rage. "Don't worry peebs we'll come and rescue you!" reassured Jake as the princess drifted off past their view. "Come on Jake we have to go get PB!" Jake tossed Finn his sword and they set off to the Ice Kingdom.

That stupid Ice King was always snatching Princesses, so it was a usual adventure to be traveling to the ice kingdom, and kicking Ice King's butt! Finn and Jake knew the route to the Ice Kingdom, so they wouldn't get lost while trying to get there. They had to walk through the forest of Ooo, and they would eventually get to the Ice Kingdom.

While Finn and Jake were almost out of the forest of Ooo, it started to get dark. "Hey Finn, do you think we should rest till morning? Like... hide out under a tree or something?" said Jake. "No way! We have to rescue Peebs!" "Can't we rescue her in the morning? There are some funky-junk creatures in here at night." Said Jake. "Like what?" asked Finn. "Vampires!" whispered Jake. "… We're not stopping for sleep!" Demanded Finn. "Fine…" sighed Jake.

The adventurers set off into the dark forest, hoping for morning to come quick. It was very dark and they could barely see ahead of them. Jake made sure he stayed close to Finn, but not close enough so that he could feel him quivering in fear. Finn held his sword in front of him just in case a monster appeared out of nowhere. Then they heard a russel in the leaves.

Jake gasped. "F-Finn did you hear that?" "Uh yea… but I think it's just the wind." Claimed Finn. Then they heard footsteps. "Oh my gob oh my gob oh my gob!" screamed Jake in fear. "Shush Jake!" said Finn. They saw a flash of white and felt a gust of wind go past them. Jake shrunk and grabbed on to Finn's leg. Finn ran straight through the forest until morning came, and wondered who or what that thing was.


	2. Chapter 2: This is no creature

Someone said keep going so imma keeping going! Haha this is where is gets good: P please review and tell me if I should continue

Chapter 2:

"Hey Finn, you okay brother?" asked Jake. "Oh... yea I'm fine. Just a little tired. That's all." Said Finn. "Why don't you hop on my back and take a nap? I'll walk the rest of the way to the ice Kingdom." Insisted Jake. "Don't you need sleep too Jake?" "Nah I fell asleep on your leg last night." Answered Jake. Finn giggled and hopped on Jake's back. He soon dozed off into a peaceful nap.

In his sleep, Finn dreamed of the weird occurrence from last night. He dreamed it was a giant white and gray rabid wolverine that chased after him through the forest. He then dreamed that it was the Ice King cackling at Finn and Jake, mocking them. Finn sliced him in half with his sword and the Ice King disappeared.

Finn awoke to the freezing cold. They had finally made it to the Ice Kingdom. "Yo Finn… you awake?" whispered Jake. "Yup. I'm up!" said Finn. "Sweet man. I can see the Ice Palace from here." Assured Jake. "Yay! We can save PB!" screamed Finn. Jake giggled and ran towards the palace.

When Finn and Jake reached the palace, they decided to burst through one of the windows. The front doors are always guarded by Ice King's silly penguins, which just honk at you until you leave. It was just a better plan to go through the window. They would be unexpected, and would trick the Ice King.

Jake counted to three and they burst into the palace. Finn had his sword in front of him, ready to kick frozen butt. They came in at a good time because the ice king was trying to force Princess Bubblegum into kissing him.

"GET OFF ICE KING!" screamed the Princess. "Finn gasped and jumped at the Ice King. He knocked the crown off of his head so he couldn't fight back. The Ice King stepped away from Princess Bubblegum with a disappointed frown on his face. "You guys always ruin everything!" He shouted at Finn and Jake. He then crossed his arms and stormed into the next room.

"Well that was easy!" claimed Finn. Jake and Princess Bubblegum laughed. "Thank you for saving me guys." Said the princess. "No prob Peebs!" answered Jake. "That stupid Ice King is such a butt… let's get out of here!" said PB as she walked towards the door. Finn and Jake followed behind her.

When the three of them reached the forest, Jake insisted if it got dark before they made it out, that they would spend the night under a tree. Finn and PB both agreed, and ventured off into the forest of Ooo. About half way through it started to get dark. Jake picked out a nice tree and they all settled around it.

"Hey I think I have a flashlight in my backpack." Said Finn. "Oh cool! We can set it down in case someone wakes up and needs to see." Said Princess Bubblegum. "…wait you had a flashlight when that weird thing went by us last night?" asked Jake obviously annoyed. "Uh yes… I kind of forgot I had it." Said Finn blushing. "Jake sighed and curled up against the tree. "I'm going to sleep." He said grumpily.

Finn looked over and saw that PB had already Fallen asleep. She looked so cute in her sleep, thought Finn. He shook his head. They were too deep in the friend zone for a relationship. Plus, she was eighteen and he was thirteen! Finn sighed and slumped into the tree, then closed his eyes.

The tired adventurer was just about to drift off when he heard a ruffle in the leaves. He sat up and grabbed the flashlight. His eyes were wide and the flashlight was ready. He waited until he saw something run by and flashed on the light. The creature fell to the ground and Finn walked over to investigate. When he walked over and took a good look at this strange being the blood flushed from his face.

This creature was no creature. It in fact was a girl… a human girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Daisy

Someone wants me to keep going, so here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3:

Finn dropped his sword in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was an actual human girl lying right in front of him. He actually wasn't the only human in Ooo after all.

The girl moaned as she turned to look at Finn. Her eyes widened in shock, as she realized she was staring at a human boy. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things from her fall, but he was still there staring at her.

She had pale-pink skin and ice blue eyes. She wore a hat that circled around her whole head, which had white petals on it. It made her look like a little flower. She also wore a pink turtle neck and grass green shorts, which added to the flower look.

"Are… are you okay?" stuttered Finn. "Um… yea I'm fine." She replied. Finn melted at the sound of her voice. He was speaking to another human being. Finn reached out his hand to help her up. When she grabbed it he got flutters in his stomach. Her hand was so warm… unlike PB's or Marcie's, because she was… human.

"Um, this made sound kind of weird but… are you a human boy?" Finn's gut tightened as she looked into his eyes. "Y-yes." "Are you a human girl?" he asked nervously. "Yes I am." She replied as she blushed. "My name is F-Finn… Finn the human." "I like that name." she said with a friendly grin. "My name is Daisy… Daisy the human!" they giggled.

Finn heard a groggy Jake and Princess Bubblegum from behind him. "What's going on Finn?" asked Jake rubbing his eyes. "Uh Jake, Princess… this is Daisy." Daisy waved and gave a friendly smile. Their jaws dropped. "She-she's human!" shouted Princess Bubblegum. "Oh. My. Glob." Whispered Jake. "Oh Daisy, this is my best bro Jake and-" "You're Princess Bubblegum! You rule the land of Ooo!" shouted Daisy. "Well I guess you know her already!" said Finn laughing.

Princess Bubblegum and Jake stared at Daisy for a while until Finn broke the awkward silence. "So Daisy, where are you from? Do you have any Family?" asked PB sweetly. "Well I ran away from my guardian about two days ago, because she was totally non-algebraic… if you know what I mean. So I've kind of been running around the forest of Ooo, looking for food and shelter." Replied Daisy. "Why don't you come stay in the palace at the Candy Kingdom?" suggested Peebs. "Oh you'd really let me stay there! That would be mathematical! Let's go now!" shouted Daisy excitedly. "Okay why not…" replied everyone else.

Jake grew big and everyone climbed on his back. Daisy was surprised at the magical dog, but thought it was super cool at the same time. Finn fell asleep because he didn't even get sleep last night. PB and Jake chatted about Lady Rainicorn, while Daisy slowly drifted off too.

When Finn woke up he felt his cheeks flare up, because he found that Daisy was cuddling him while she slept, and he was glad he found her.


	4. Chapter 4: everyone is happy

I'm glad more people are reading and reviewing this! It makes me happy! I guess Finn and Jake only say math terms, so I'll make up some catchphrases for daisy. Please continue to review!

Chapter 4:

Daisy moved into the Candy Kingdom with Princess Bubblegum. They became best friends, more like sisters. They found out more about Daisy, like her age, 12, (this made Finn blush) her hobbies, gardening, playing videogames, and being crazy, and her personality. She was a bubbly girl who was always fun to be around and would comfort you when you were feeling down.

Finn took her on many adventures. They fought of evil monsters, saved candy people from the Ice King, and had very many fun times together. They grew very close and they both had feelings for each other. One day Finn finally found the courage to confess his feelings to her.

"Hey Finn! "Hey Jake!" she yelled as she walked into their tree house. "Hey Daisy!" they replied in sync. "Hello Daisy!" said BMO. "Hi BMO!" she said as she plopped onto the couch next to Finn. "Whatcha guys up to?" she asked curiously. "I was just about to pick up an apple pie from tree trunks, and Finn was waiting for you to come over!" said Jake grinning. "Wha-what? No I wasn't!" shouted Finn blushing. Daisy giggled. "Well I'm gonna go now… be back in like twenty minutes." Said Jake as he headed for the door. He looked at Finn with wide eyes, "Do it!" he whispered. Finn blushed.

Jake left to go get the pie and Finn started to get nervous. He was afraid that Daisy would reject him, and that she would laugh at him. Finn turned to look at her she was staring at the floor, obviously bored. He looked at BMO and noticed that he was slowly falling asleep. "I'll be right back." He told Daisy as he scooped BMO up. BMO was snoring now, fast asleep. Finn tucked him in Jake's bed and walked back down stairs. This was his only chance he could confess his feelings for Daisy, without any interruptions.

"Sorry about that, BMO was tired." He said as he sat back down on the couch. "That's okay!" she replied with a smile. Finn paused and finally said, "Daisy… I-I I love you!" He looked down, trying to hide his blushing face. Daisy was relieved, she loved him too, and she just never had the guts to tell him. "I love you too Finn." She replied softly. "You do?" "Yeah! I always have… I was just scared to tell you." She said as she blushed. Finn stared in to her eyes, then all of a sudden felt a strike of courage, and pressed his lips against hers. Daisy was shocked, but didn't hesitate. Finn pulled away. "Sorry…" he said. "Sorry!" she screamed. "That was amazing!" "Totally flooperific!" They laughed.

They both stared into each other's eyes for a while. Daisy was so happy, she felt like she was about to explode. Finn was relieved. He hated having to keep his feelings inside, and was glad he finally told her. He stared at her flower hat and wondered what her hair looked like. "Do you mind if I take off your hat? I bet you have beautiful hair." Asked Finn. Daisy blushed and pulled off her hat, revealing long wavy brown hair. Finn smiled. "Would you like to see mine?" "Yes please!" said Daisy. He pulled off his bear cap. His staggered, neck length blonde hair pleased Daisy. "I love it she said as she hugged him. This day had gone better then Finn had expected.

With an apple pie in his hands, Jake walked in. He saw that they took their hats off, and knew Finn had told her. "So I guess you guys are like 'Dating' now huh?" he giggled. They both blushed. "Well who wants some apple pie!" screamed Jake. The pie was delicious, as always, and Finn and Daisy were the new cutest couple in all of Ooo.

***epilogue coming soon.


	5. Epilogue

Um sorry this wasn't posted sooner my computer broke . It needs a new battery but I can still use it if I use it if im charging it but WHATEVS! Here is thy epilogue ;D

EPILOGUE

It had been 10 years since Finn, Jake, and PB met Daisy. Princess Bubblegum had become a famous scientist all over Ooo. She won many awards, and invented many useful potions, and contraptions. Along her scientific achievements, she had met Prince Butterball, who was also a scientist. They fell madly in love and got married right away. They now have a baby on the way.

Jake and Lady Rainicorn had their litter of rainipups. They were proud parents and made sure they got married quickly, but made it very romantic and worthwhile. Jake had moved out of the tree house and bought a small cape with Lady. They were all a happy family and had many sweet memories to come.

Finn and Daisy, well they were and ARE the cutest couple in Ooo. They loved each other very much and everyone could tell. They were grown up now, and knew it was time to start a life together. Finn planned a GIANT proposal which contained a flash mob, a giant teddy bear, and a gorgeous wedding ring. Daisy cried, she was overjoyed. She moved into the Tree house with Finn after they got married. After trying and trying for a baby Daisy finally got pregnant, and the doctor said they were to have twins. The newlyweds were so excited about adding two new humans to was happy, healthy, loved, and regreted nothing. Meeting Daisy had been the best thing that had happened to Finn his whole life.

THE END


End file.
